rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Technology
Remnant has a wide variety of advanced technologies. Most technology is powered by Dust, which is the primary source of energy in Remnant. The world features many instances of technology such as weapons, flying vehicles and advanced robotics. Overview Remnant has a wide variety of advanced technologies. The Kingdom of Atlas, in particular, is known for its technological advances in numerous fields. Most technology is powered by Dust, which is the primary source of energy in Remnant. One of the most significant examples of Remnant's technology are the weapons of huntsmen and huntresses. Unique weapons are designed and manufactured by their users on an individual basis and use a variety of techniques to increase their effectiveness, such as in-the-field transformations for versatility, and the harnessing of Dust. The field of robotics, as well as artificial intelligence, is incredibly advanced in Remnant. Androids built specifically for combat are known to be a mainstay of the Atlesian military,''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 2: "Welcome to Beacon" with units such as the Atlesian Knight-130 and Atlesian Knight-200 being capable of operating autonomously. Large human-controlled mechanical suits, such as the Atlesian Paladin-290, are also produced by Atlas. However, the most remarkable achievement in the field of robotics is the creation of androids capable of generating Aura (for which a soul is believed to be necessary). Penny Polendina was the first and currently only such robot known to exist. Advanced personal electronics are also commonplace. The Scroll is a mobile device that serves multiple purposes, including making phone calls, taking photographs, viewing live video feeds and functioning as a form of personal identification, as well as a digital data storage device.''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 3: "A Minor Hiccup"''RWBY'' Volume 1 Episode 7: "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" Furthermore, Scrolls are shown to be invaluable in combat as they can electronically monitor and warn on a combatant's aura deterioration. Holograms are also common, being used as personal avatars, computer displays, and even as traffic lights and barriers. Communication and data transmission over vast distances are also possible through the use of the Cross Continental Transmit System. The CCTS was created by the Kingdom of Atlas following the Great War as a gift to enable the Kingdoms to communicate with each other effectively. Video calls and digital file transfers are some of the capabilities of the CCT, and equivalent technology is available in many places, such as public libraries. In terms of transportation, land-based transports include standard motor vehicles, such as cars, motorcycles and trains, as well as non-motor vehicles, such as bicycles. Airborne vehicles include enormous passenger Airships, agile VTOL aircraft known as Bullheads, and hoverboards. However, spaceflight is impossible since Dust loses its power once it leaves the atmosphere. Dust Dust is a source of energy in Remnant. and is responsible for Remnant's technological development. The physical properties of Dust make it incredibly useful for a variety of purposes, particularly in the weapons of many characters in the series. Dust is a naturally occurring, crystallized energy propellant triggered by the Aura of Humans and Faunus. Dust can be found in two distinct states, crystalline and powdered and is highly reactive Dust does not function outside of the atmosphere of Remnant, precluding the possibility of space flight. Many different Dust types can be used in different circumstances with Hard Light Dust, developed by Atlas, used for shields and guard rails. Weapons The world of Remnant is filled with dangerous monsters known as Creatures of Grimm so people were forced to create weapons to defend themselves. Personal Weapons Though standard weapons exist, the majority of weapons shown in RWBY are usually designed to be transformable, using a foldable frame - a framework capable of shifting various sections to change the weapon from one form into another in mere seconds. Weapons with a foldable frame possess two or more selected forms, and the wielder is capable of freely swapping between each weapon state depending on their needs. Typically, such weapons would have both a melee state and a ranged combat state, but are not necessarily limited to those specific types of attacks while in each state. Weapons can also have an inactive state known as a "sheathed" form, locking and securing the weapon while outside of combat, similar to the safety catch of a firearm. For example, Crescent Rose and Ember Celica shrink down to be holstered and carried easily, while Crocea Mors and Gambol Shroud both have separate sheaths to make them easy to carry. Kingdom Defenses Kingdoms developed various forms of defense against threats such as the Creatures of Grimm, terrorist factions, or bandits. 'Atlas' The borders of Atlas are defended by the Atlesian Beam Turrets, white turrets which sit perched atop walls, that are capable of firing beams against incoming threats. arachnamine.png|Atlesian Arachna Mines Atlesian Burrow Gun render.jpg|Atlesian Burrow Gun Atlesian_Beam_Turret_render.jpg|Atlesian Beam Turret Following the Fall of Beacon, the Atlesian military made steps to improve its kingdom's defenses, creating weaponry that would improve the public perception of their forces. Such an example is the Atlesian Burrow Gun, a turret built to conceal itself unless a nearby threat was present, so that the threat of war was out of the citizens' minds. Following the creation of the Atlesian Burrow Gun, the next generation of defensive installations were the Atlesian Arachna Mines. Using the technology of the Accessibility Dialogue Assistant for target acquisition and threat detection, these bombs could scuttle towards enemies on the ground. 'Mistral' The city of Argus uses Hard-Light Dust barriers that activate via towers that emerge from underwater should large Grimm surface and attack the city. They were notably used when a Leviathan attacked the city in "Our Way". Communication Advanced personal electronics are also commonplace. The Scroll is a mobile device that serves multiple purposes, including making phone calls, taking photographs, viewing live video feeds, as a form of personal identification, and as a digital data storage device.''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 3: "A Minor Hiccup"''RWBY'' Volume 1 Episode 7: "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" Furthermore, Scrolls are shown to be invaluable in combat as they can electronically monitor and warn on a combatant's aura deterioration. Holograms are also common, being used as personal avatars, computer displays, and even as traffic lights and barriers. Communication and data transmission over vast distances are also possible through the use of the Cross Continental Transmit System. The CCTS was created by the Kingdom of Atlas following the Great War as a gift to enable the Kingdoms to communicate with each other effectively. Video calls and digital file transfers are some of the capabilities of the CCT, and equivalent technology is available in many places, such as public libraries. Cross Continental Transmit System (center), Vacuo (west), Atlas (north), and Mistral (east)]] The Cross-Continental Transmit System (CCTS or simply CCT) is a communication technology in Remnant which allows instantaneous multimedia communication wirelessly over large distances. Ozpin calls it the most influential technological innovation of all. The Cross-Continental Transmit System was first developed by the kingdom of Atlas and gifted to the rest of the world after the Great War to allow the kingdoms to remain in communication. The CCTS functions wirelessly, much like radio, but is capable of transmitting a far wider variety of media, including text, visuals and audio. This evolved into an online web of information at mankind's fingertips. The CCTS is reliant on four primary relay towers, with one located in each of the four Kingdoms. The first and largest of these towers is located in Atlas. Should any one of them be taken offline for maintenance – or fail for other reasons – the entire system also goes offline. Prior to its destruction by the Grimm, the Vacuan settlement of Gossan had an auxiliary CCT tower. Scrolls A Scroll is an object that functions as a collapsible, holographic tablet. It is capable, among other things, to function as a phone, a portable computer, a camera and a streaming device as well as a gaming controller. During combat, it is able to gauge a user's Aura and depict it as a life bar, along with those of the user's teammates. Transportation Remnant features advanced technology and a lot of different vehicles ranging from land, water and sky. Like all other technology in Remnant, vehicles have also evolved around the mysterious energy propellant known as Dust. In terms of transportation, land-based transports include standard motor vehicles, such as cars, motorcycles and trains, as well as non-motor vehicles, such as bicycles. Airborne vehicles include enormous passenger Airships, agile VTOL aircraft known as Bullheads, and hoverboards. However, spaceflight is impossible as Dust loses its power once it leaves the atmosphere. Vehicles are used for extended travel by most who have access to them in Remnant, though out of necessity, lack of alternatives, or personal preference, people will still travel using methods such as horses or their own two legs. Robotics The field of robotics, as well as artificial intelligence, is incredibly advanced in Remnant. Androids built specifically for combat are known to be a mainstay of the Atlesian military,''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 2: "Welcome to Beacon" with units such as the Atlesian Knight-130 and Atlesian Knight-200 being capable of operating autonomously. Large human-controlled mechanical suits, such as the Atlesian Paladin-290 are also produced by Atlas. However, the most remarkable achievement in the field of robotics is the creation of androids capable of generating Aura (for which a soul is believed to be necessary). Penny Polendina was the first and currently only such robot known to exist. Prosthetics A prosthesis is a device that replaces a missing body part. Prosthetics in the world of Remnant are advanced enough to allow the wearer full control and move identically to the body parts that they replace, frequently with added abilities. Weapons, such as guns, can be integrated into prosthetics. Mercury Black and Yang Xiao Long, for example, have guns within their prosthetics which dramatically increase attack power. Mechanical prosthetic body parts are able to channel and be protected by the user's Aura, much like standard weapons. Prosthetics can even take the place of half of a person's body, as seen with James Ironwood, who has his right arm, right leg and the right half of his torso completely replaced by a mechanical prosthesis. Some notable people with prosthesis are Yang Xiao Long, James Ironwood, Merlot, Mercury Black, Maria Calavera and Tyrian Callows. Accessibility Dialogue Assistant An Accessibility Dialogue Assistant, or simply, Ada, is a device intended to aid people with disabilities, specifically, blindness. The device takes the form an almost invisible piece that is used as an earbud. It is designed to send sonar pulses to scan the nearby environment, to give users 'artificial sight.' An Ada device is activated through voice control, which takes the form of a female voice. Additionally, the system is set to adapt to the user of the device and features a compass feature. An Ada also features a battle mode called the Cyrano Protocol, which scans the area for nearby weapons, and assesses both the weapons and the user's fighting style. Fox Alistair uses an Ada device in RWBY: After the Fall. Later, the Atlesian military used Ada technology for target acquisition and threat detection, using the program to create the Atlesian Arachna Mines, bombs that could scuttle towards enemies on the ground. Robots The Atlesian military developed highly advanced robots so that security could be improved. The first known rendition of these security robots were the Atlesian Knight-130s, who were later replaced. Atlesian Knight-130 The Atlesian Knight-130, otherwise known as the AK-130, is an advanced type of security robot produced by the Atlesian military. and used around the Kingdoms. It served as the standard security model of Remnant for several years. The AK-130's successor, the Atlesian Knight-200, was introduced in the episode "A Minor Hiccup". They are able to change their hands into revolving automatic weapons or alternatively, into large curved, wrist-mounted blades, fighting with both in a dual-wielding style. They also appear to possess a certain level of artificial intelligence, since one is shown to speak, albeit primitively, towards their aggressors. They can also signal to each other using hand gestures to begin attacking. The AK-130 is actually extremely weak in comparison to Adam and Blake, who easily defeated several large groups of them. At the start of the fight scenes, they adopt a fist-fighting stance and appear to be comfortable using their hands in combat. AK-130 went through another rendition before being upgraded to the newer AK-200 model; the Atlesian Knight-135. AK-135s were variants to the AK-130s with added durability by ways of a shield on its arm. Atlesian Knight-200 The Atlesian Knight-200, otherwise known as the "AK-200", is a line of android foot soldiers and the successor to the Atlesian Knight-130. The AK-200s are armed with handheld rifles of the same type used by their human counterparts, rather than their predecessors' built-in firearms. Aside from rifles, the AK-200s possess straight built-in blades along their forearms which they can use in melee combat. They can be deployed by free-fall airdrop from Atlesian VTOL dropships, dropping roughly ten per ship directly into contested areas. In combat, they are quite effective against the Grimm, and are seen killing lesser Grimm such as Boarbatusks and Ursai, though they usually require superior numbers to prevail. However, they are no match for a skilled Huntsman or Huntress. Qrow easily destroys two with his bare hands and very little effort, while Blake and Weiss eliminate dozens of them with ease. Spider Droid The Spider Droid is a large defense robot that defended the cargo of aboard the Black Cargo Train. It shares similar traits with a spider, such as the ability to hang in midair for an ambush attack. It appears to be made of an extremely durable substance that can withstand both Blake's and Adam's initial attacks. At close range, the Spider is able to use its own body and legs to attack, and even managed to wound Blake. At long range, it can fire off each of its four cannons, though it can only fire one at a time at a rather slow rate of fire. The Spider's merged cannon has enough strength and force to knock away both Adam and Blake through the back of a train cart. Merlot Industries Robots GE Merlot drone pic1.png|Merlot's robot on his island Merlot robot Red.png|Red robot with the polearm Merlot robot White.png|White robot with the chaingun Merlot Industries used robots as its security force. Doctor Merlot used these robots as he continued experimenting on Grimm on his island. Two types of robots have been seen, red ones wielding a bladed staff and white ones wielding a chaingun. Both androids appear to utilize hard light dust, allowing them to take punishment that not even the most modern Atlesian Knights can endure. These robots are used as enemies in the video game RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Atlesian Paladin-290 The Atlesian Paladin-290 is a massive mechanized battlesuit developed by the Kingdom of Atlas' greatest minds in collaboration with the Schnee Dust Company. The Atlesian Paladin boasts a tough armor that makes it very strong and resistant to attacks. However, the mech itself cannot take repeated blows and is susceptible to being destroyed if hit by a much stronger attack. In addition, the mech is armed with multiple laser sights: one is mounted under the cockpit, two are mounted on the upper corners of the cockpit and at least two (one on each side) more laser sights are mounted on the back shoulders of the mech. They are accurate enough to detect (extremely quick) movement, but they do not offer pinpoint accuracy. In "Painting the Town...", it is shown to be able to fire explosive rockets that home in on its target. The Atlesian Paladin's cannons fire similar shots to the Spider Droid. The Paladin is also able to deploy semi-collapsible mechanical fists from underneath its arms on top of its main cannons, which it uses in close combat. It is mobile enough to jump over an entire highway and outrun cars. Although there is a cockpit built for a pilot to operate the mech, it also appears to have an autopilot mode capable of moving and fighting independently, which was hacked by Roman using Cinder's computer virus Colossus The Colossus is an enormous mech that was first introduced in "Stealing from the Elderly". Its purpose is to defend the city of Argus if giant Grimm were to attack the city from the ocean. While not in use it is stored inside the Argus Military Base. It is armed with a giant dust cannon, missiles and its arm can transform into a giant drill. Penny Polendina Penny Polendina is a character who first appeared in the episode "The Stray". She is the world's first robot capable of generating aura. Penny is an android created by Pietro Polendina with the aid of the Atlesian Military and General Ironwood. Designed to be the first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. Her abilities were to be presented on an international stage at the 40th Vytal Festival in Vale. Mantle Drones In "The Greatest Kingdom", there are small dones with cameras mounted on them hovering around Mantle. The corners of their frame have purple coloring on the underside, indicating the use of Gravity Dust to levitate. The cameras resemble video cameras but are also shown to be capable of taking photographs, with a pair of lights attached to either side of the camera for producing a flash when necessary. The drones appear to be programmed to act on their own and are capable of reacting to external stimuli, such as impact from an object as small as a pebble. Other Holograms The people on Remnant developed holograms to make it easier to communicate across vast distances. People can converse and send messages as if they are in the same room while they are in a completely different location. The holograms can work for the person's upper half, or even with their whole body as seen when General Ironwood addressed the people of Vale. Doctor Merlot Doctor Merlot is the founder of Merlot Industries, and a scientist with an unhealthy obsession with Grimm. The corporation began performing experiments on them which led to the destruction of Mountain Glenn. After that he transferred his operation to a highly remote island near Vale and continued his experiments at his new secret laboratory, creating new forms of mutant Grimm using his serum, a glowing green substance. Known Grimm that he conducted experiments on are Creeps, Beowolves and Death Stalkers. They were given powers like exploding and throwing bone spikes and can be recognized by glowing green skin. Aura Transfer Machine The Kingdom of Atlas has been performing serious scientific research into the nature and composition of Aura. Their research has yielded experimental technology that is capable of "capturing" Aura from a person and transferring it to something or someone else. Such technology even led to the creation of Penny, the first synthetic person to generate an Aura. The existence of this technology is highly classified, but many of those who do know of it view it as ethically immoral and wrong. Regardless, this technology was intended to play a key part in preventing the Fall Maiden power of Amber, whose power is linked to Aura, from falling into the hands of Cinder Fall by unnaturally transferring the powers to Pyrrha. It is stated that if the plan was successful, it might have unknown effects on Pyrrha's psyche and personal identity, merging them with that of Amber. Cinder preempted the plan by killing Amber before the transfer could be completed. Later, Fria, the former Winter Maiden, was kept in a classified facility which held an Aura Transfer Machine until her passing time, with the goal to transfer the powers to Winter Schnee. However, the machine was destroyed by Fria after Cinder Fall battled Winter and Penny in the facility. Amity Colosseum Amity Colosseum is the location of the Vytal Festival tournament. It is an enormous levitating arena that is capable of moving vast distances, making the journey to the host Kingdom every time the festival is held in one of the four Kingdoms. Amity Colosseum is an enormous airborne colosseum with an inverted cone shape. The base of the structure is a very large Dust crystal that tapers to a point. References Category:Technology